


Snow Angel

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet I wrote awhile ago on tumblr that I thought I would add to my AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

The air is just below freezing due to the fresh snow that just fell within the last two hours. The woods are pitch dark save what the moonlight now creeping through illuminates.

Lydia is in nothing but a long nightgown and thin sweater as she walks barefoot through the snow. A happy smile falls on her face. She loves the snow.

Normally Lydia Martin does not find herself out this late at night wearing hardly any clothing, but tonight was different. Her mind and her body were restless. She woke up suddenly dripping with sweat from nightmares she could not yet remember.

The crunch of the fresh snow beneath her toes was music to her ears. Her small journey brought her upon a small clearing in the woods. The moonlight lit the circular space perfectly. She dared to creep into the very center of the circle and let herself fall backwards.

Her entire body shook as the snow and ice seeped into her skin. There was nothing that prevented her from making a snow angel. Every blissful feeling in her body was at the forefront; and yet, something was missing. She was not sure of what but there was something certainly missing.

Lydia stared up at the moon and counted the amount of stars that peeked through the clouds. Happily she closed her eyes but when she opened them a figure stood over her looking down into her eyes.

“Enjoying your little stroll in the snow?” inquired Peter Hale.

Her eyes fluttered annoyingly, “Yes actually until you came along.”

“You do know you will catch your death out here.” Peter knelt down, and laid down next to her in the snow. His hand smoothed over the top of her small cold hand before he laced their fingers together.

“How did you know I was here?” She glanced at him through the corners of her eyes.

Peter looked up at the moon just as the clouds began to hide it from sight, “Well I always know where you are quite honestly. It is a wolf thing.”

“Right, like that’s not vague or anything.” Lydia snorted softly.

“I felt you the moment you woke up from your nightmare. It is link we have that I feel anytime you are in danger or feel fear. Soon as I felt that, I came to make sure you were okay. Is that less vague?” Peter squeezed her hand a little tighter.

“Yes, thank you.”

Peter sat up and began to stand up, “Come on, Snow Angel, I am going to take you home to get warmed up.” He picked her up off the ground as if she was lighter than a feather.

The pair walked out of the clearing on a few feet before Peter whisked Lydia up into his arms.

He was so warm to her freezing cold body. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck when her head nuzzled into his shoulder.

Ten minutes later he pushed the door to Lydia’s room open with his foot.

Gently setting her on the bed he turned to walk out the door until her voice stopped him.

“I’m still cold.” She confessed.

By the time Peter had turned around Lydia was already in a fresh nightgown and in bed.

A smirk formed on his lips as he looked at the ceiling for a moment before he walked back over to the bed.

He stripped away his wet clothes and laid them over the head over her computer chair before he pulled back the covers and joined her in bed.

Lydia was in a tight and freezing ball as Peter’s over heated body conformed to her. Her body stretched out and relaxed against his touch.

His face nuzzled closely into her head as his nose flared happily at the scent of her hair products.

After five minutes, he spoke softly, “Are you warm yet?”

She just shook her head as she cuddle closer to him.

“Okay, I will stay as long as it takes for you to get warm.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.


End file.
